


Pain in the Ass

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Keith should really talk to the Blades about their understanding of kinks., Kink Discovery, Knotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Pain, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: After Keith fucks up another mission, Kolivan decides punishment is due, but it doesn't go the way he probably intended.





	Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Based directly on bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies' Keith and the Blade of Marmora series (https://archiveofourown.org/series/924888). Written with his permission. Thank you, sir, for being so chill. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note about anatomy here: Galra/half-Galra (like Keith) have both sets of what would be considered male and female reproductive organs and Kolivan in particular has two cocks. Enjoy!

Keith had barely unbuckled himself from his seat on the ship when Antok came up to him and grabbed him roughly by the arm. 

“You’re coming with me,” he growled. 

He didn’t need to ask what he had done, but he instinctively tried to resist the hold on his arm anyway. He might as well have been a kitten fending off a lion for all of the effect it had on Antok as the much bigger Blade merely grunted and gripped his arm even tighter. As Keith begrudgingly accepted he wasn’t getting away from Antok unless he wanted to inflict serious damage to his brother in arms, the older Blade began walking so quickly that Keith had to all but jog alongside him to keep from getting dragged behind him. 

“Where are we going?” He asked when Antok finally slowed his pace. He had noticed the other Blade was leading him through a part of the base he hadn’t seen before. 

“We’re going to see Leader,” he said flatly, and Keith swore he dissolved his mask just to glare down at him.

As they reached a rather inconspicuous door, Antok knocked on it once, and sure enough, Keith heard Kolivan’s voice from within. Antok unceremoniously threw open the door and marched Keith in with him. 

“Leader, your cub needs disciplining,” he snarled as he led Keith to stand squarely in front of Kolivan, who was seated behind a large holo-console with dozens of maps and charts projecting above it. “And I think you know what I mean.”

“I agree,” Kolivan said all too stiffly. “Thank you for bringing him yourself, but I would prefer to deal with this on my own.”

Keith watched as he rose from behind the console and powered it down before brushing his hand against Antok’s cheek so quickly that Keith would have missed it if he weren’t standing right next to them. Antok promptly let go of Keith’s arm, and with hardly a glance at Keith, the two Blades walked out of the room together. 

As Keith shook his arm and rubbed feeling back into it, he glanced around the room. In addition to the holo-console, he saw that there were a number of vicious looking weapons as well as several unidentifiable artifacts placed on shelves recessed into the wall. It occurred to him that he was in the Galra spy equivalent of a private office, and he was uncomfortably reminded of every time he had been expelled from school, up to and including the Galaxy Garrison. His heart sank dangerously as he wondered if had finally done something to merit being kicked out of the Blade of Marmora. 

His bleak train of thought was disrupted by Kolivan reentering the room and sitting once more behind the holo-console. 

“Keith,” he began. “I know what happened today, and quite frankly I am appalled with your recklessness. Your actions today could have had serious consequences. What do you have to say for yourself?”

What did he have to say for himself? The words died on his lips as soon as he realized how gravely Kolivan was looking at him. He looked away from Kolivan and tried to work up the nerve to think of some rational explanation. 

“Just as I thought,” Kolivan said, mostly to himself, it seemed. 

Without another word, he stood up and began methodically removing his blade, his belt, and his outer tunic and placing them carefully on the console before crossing his arms in front of his chest and frowning down at Keith. 

“Come here, Keith,” he said. 

Keith swallowed and tensed, suddenly unsure of what was about to happen exactly, especially since Kolivan looked about ready to wrestle him to the ground. Was this leading to some sort of Blade trial limited to just the two of them? Were they going to fight hand-to-hand? Was Kolivan personally testing him to see if he was worth keeping around? 

“I said, ‘come here’,” Kolivan repeated.

Keith quickly stepped around the console so that he was standing in front of the Blade leader and looked up to meet his gaze. 

“Give me your blade,” Kolivan said as he uncrossed his arms and held out a hand. “You won’t be needing it.” 

“What the --” Keith blurted out.

“Now is really not the best time to question me, cub,” Kolivan interjected with a growl deep in his throat that made Keith’s skin prickle. Keith hastily removed his belt and his blade and handed them to Kolivan, who laid them on the console next to his own belongings. 

“Unzip your suit,” Kolivan said and then sat back down in his chair, looking at Keith expectantly. 

Keith froze, wondering if he heard him correctly. 

“Do I have to do it for you?” Kolivan asked impatiently.

“No,” Keith muttered. 

Making sure to look Kolivan in the eye, he reached for the fastening of his suit at the base of his neck. As soon as he had pushed it down to his waist, Kolivan lunged forward to pick him up roughly and lay him across his lap. With a grunt, he yanked Keith’s suit down even farther so that his backside was bare down to his thighs. Keith couldn’t help but squirm as the cool air of the room hit his skin, and then he felt a heavy hand on his lower back as if the older Blade was keeping him in place. 

“Be still,” he rumbled and then Keith felt him run the fingers of his other hand over the meat of his his ass, which inadvertently made Keith wiggle even more. Kolivan pressed the hand on his back down even more firmly, and Keith felt his heart skip a beat as he realized he wouldn’t move an inch if Kolivan didn’t want him to. 

“Leader?” He asked hesitantly. He craned his head back awkwardly so that he could look at Kolivan, but the older Blade didn’t acknowledge him. He turned his face back toward the floor and scowled at it as he felt utterly ridiculous draped over Kolivan like he was.

“If you’re going to act like such a thoughtless little cub, then you will be punished like one,” Kolivan said irritably.

Before Keith could make sense of what he meant, there was a loud smack to his ass and then another one in quick succession. Kolivan hit him with such force the blows stung immediately, but Keith was too shocked to cry out. Kolivan struck him another two times before his brain finally caught up with what was happening, and his mind started to race amidst the pain: Kolivan was … spanking him? This was the Blade leader’s idea of serious punishment? Keith could have laughed, but the air was knocked out of him by another hard swat to the ass. 

“You endangered the lives of fourteen of your brothers today, so that is how many strikes you will receive,” Kolivan continued and struck him again. 

Keith physically recoiled at that from sheer guilt, and he felt Kolivan dig his claws sharply into the skin of his back in warning. His yelp of surprise seemed to placate the Blade leader, who quickly retracted his claws, but kept his hand firmly on Keith’s back. As Kolivan continued to strike him, and pin him down quite forcefully, Keith’s breath began to hitch, and it was at that moment that he realized that there was a direct line between the throbbing of his skin and a steady throbbing that was growing in his slit. He bit his lip to keep from groaning at his body’s betrayal as he was quite sure this was not the reaction Kolivan was looking for. 

The Blade leader struck him once more, and then Keith heard him taking a moment to sniff the air.

“Are you...enjoying this, little one?” Kolivan sneered. “Is this some sort of … mating ritual among your kind?”

There was definitely no hiding arousal from Kolivan, and he sounded so disgusted that Keith could only blush in embarrassment and surprise. Evidently spanking and sexual activity were mutually exclusive for the Galra, or just among the Blades, and having to admit to Kolivan that he was indeed aroused right now suddenly seemed much more humiliating than the spanking itself. 

“Answer me,” Kolivan demanded gruffly. 

“No.” Keith responded. 

“No, you’re not enjoying this or this is not a mating ritual?” 

“This isn’t a mating ritual exactly, but… I am enjoying this,” Keith finished weakly. 

“You spoiled little thing,” Kolivan bristled. “I should have known you’d be impossible to punish.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that at the moment. Kolivan punctuated his comment by flicking a sharp claw squarely in the middle of the reddened skin of his rear. Keith cried out loudly both from the pain and the surge of arousal that shot through him. 

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Kolivan asked with an unhappy growl, and Keith realized that he could probably smell him becoming more turned on. Kolivan struck him two more times particularly hard, and Keith willed himself through both the ache and the blood that was starting to gather more rapidly near his cock, which he desperately wished he could unsheathe. 

Despite Kolivan’s outward agitation, it was clear that all of this, or possibly just the scent of Keith’s arousal, was having an effect on him as well. Trapped on Kolivan’s lap like he was, Keith didn’t need a Galra’s sense of smell to know that the older Blade was becoming aroused as well as he caught the scent of slick from Kolivan. Even as Kolivan swat him yet again, a small thrill ran through him, as always, at the thought of Kolivan being so turned on by him. Keith became so distracted by the sudden need to be filled by Kolivan’s two cocks that he barely noticed when the Blade leader struck him another two times, and then sighed deeply. 

“Fourteen, for your brothers,” he announced rather wearily, and then he slumped ever so slightly against Keith. 

There was a long moment when neither of them moved, and then Keith felt Kolivan shift his hands so that he could use one to comb his fingers through his short hair, which by now was quite damp with sweat. Keith shuddered and tried to lean into the touch, which was all but impossible given his increasingly uncomfortable position. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, my little blade,” Kolivan said softly. 

“You could fuck me,” Keith huffed. 

Kolivan took so long to respond that Keith forced his brain to stop thinking about sex and start calculating how quickly he could bolt out of the room, fly off of the base, retreat to the Castle of Lions, and never speak to Kolivan again. Before he could even make a move, however, he was falling out of Kolivan’s lap and onto the floor as the Blade leader shook violently with a fit of laughter. He managed to catch himself before he could land directly on his ass, but soon he was tangled up in his suit and flailing on the ground in a way that was most unbecoming for a Blade of Marmora and growled at himself in the process. 

He felt Kolivan put a foot down on top of him and then watched from the corner of his eye as the Blade leader slid his chair back and got down to crouch next to him. Even as he did his best to save face and glare up at Kolivan, Keith felt distinctly like a wounded animal being inspected by a predator. 

“Okay,” Kolivan said silkily as he put his face close to Keith’s ear. “I can fuck you, but first, let’s get this off.” 

As Keith’s eyes went wide at Kolivan’s casual use of Earth slang, the Blade leader brushed his fingers against Keith’s suit and then rolled him so that he was on his back. Keith hissed loudly as his ass came into contact with the hard floor, and he struggled to stay still long enough for Kolivan to slide his suit off the rest of the way. 

“Is something wrong, Keith?” Kolivan asked with surprisingly well-feigned innocence. 

“No,” Keith quickly lied. 

He thought he Kolivan heard snort, and then the Blade leader was undoing his own suit. Gritting his teeth from the pain, Keith gingerly spread his legs to tempt Kolivan between them, but the other Blade shook his head. 

“On your belly, Keith,” he crooned and quickly turned him back over so that he was on his stomach. 

Keith immediately frowned at the floor as he realized that Kolivan could have undressed him just as easily from this position, but his irritation soon disappeared as he felt his Leader grabbing him by the hips and then pressing his weight against his back. He felt Kolivan give a cursory lick to the scar from his mating mark as if to assure both of them that it was still there, and then he was nuzzling at Keith’s neck and scenting him. As Keith sighed at the familiar gesture, Kolivan began slowly exploring Keith’s back with his mouth, stopping every few inches to kiss him or rub his face against jut of his spine. 

Keith couldn’t help but tense as soon as Kolivan reached the small of his back and felt his warm breath near his battered skin. He had abruptly remembered Kolivan’s sharp teeth and what he could do with them, and suddenly he didn’t want the other Blade’s face anywhere near his posterior. 

“Relax, Keith,” Kolivan said as he backed away for a moment, as if sensing the cause of Keith’s distress. 

Keith nodded although Kolivan likely couldn’t see it, and then the Blade leader was nosing very gently between his cheeks. As Kolivan began licking carefully around his rim, he just as cautiously began grounding back against the other Blade’s long tongue to chase the sensation and also to urge him on. He heard Kolivan laugh, and Keith groaned as the sound reverberated through him and made him shiver with arousal. Balancing himself as best he could on one elbow, he slid a hand under himself to reach for his mound and unsheathe his cock. He almost expected Kolivan to stop him from touching himself, but when he didn’t, he started stroking himself rather needily with a sigh of relief. He rocked back against Kolivan, who slid his tongue in even deeper, and then he felt an orgasm forming rapidly. 

“Leader, I’m going to -- ” He gasped by way of a warning and tried to wriggle away from Kolivan. The older Blade responded by digging his claws into his leg and licking him harder. Trapped by Kolivan once again, Keith had no choice but to stroke himself to completion, and soon he was coming all over his hand and onto the floor. As the aftershocks of climax went through him, his whole body felt rather unsteady, and just as he was about to collapse into wet spot on the floor below him, Kolivan pulled out of him and hugged him tightly to him with one arm as if he weighed nothing at all. Kolivan pulled him into his lap again, this time in a seated position with his back to his chest. Keith winced as Kolivan’s fur irritated his skin. 

“We’re not stopping until I’m done,” Kolivan whispered hotly into his ear. 

“Yes, sir,” Keith managed to respond before Kolivan placed him back on his hands and knees. 

He felt Kolivan run a hand down the length of his back, and then he was sliding a finger into both holes to stretch him. Even as he felt a little sensitive from being stimulated again so soon after orgasm, he rocked against Kolivan’s hand as he added more fingers, a debased part of him still ready for his Leader’s two cocks. Satisfied that Keith was stretched enough, Kolivan eventually took his hand away, and Keith gasped at the emptiness. He heard a brief purr from somewhere behind him as if in approval, and then Kolivan was pressing a cock both his slit and his ass. 

As Kolivan slid all the way into both holes, he shifted them so that Keith was sitting in his lap again, and the younger Blade all but screamed as the new position drove Kolivan’s cocks in quite deep. Without warning, the Blade leader gripped him hard by the hips to move him up and down on his cocks at a brutal pace, and this time Keith did scream as his skin repeatedly came into contact with Kolivan’s fur.  
Desperate to hold on to something, to anchor himself somehow, he reached back and behind him, intending to wind his hand into Kolivan’s long braid. However, he misjudged and ended up scraping his fingers hard against the bumps that ran along the top of Kolivan’s head. He felt Kolivan jolt against him as if in shock, and then he was making a keening noise that made the hair stand up on the back of Keith’s neck. Experimentally, Keith touched the bumps again, and Kolivan was coming with a roar. He felt Kolivan’s knots swell up in each hole, and the two of them shivered against each other as they waited for knots to go down. As soon as Kolivan gently lifted him off of his lap, he felt the Blade leader’s spend trickle down his thighs, but he was too tired to care and maneuvered himself onto his side. 

Kolivan was apparently feeling much the same way as Keith looked over to see him lying spread eagle on his back. Keith crawled toward him and then he pulled himself on Kolivan so that he was lying directly on top of him. When Kolivan didn’t object, he remained there and rested his head against Kolivan’s broad chest. He felt Kolivan wrap his arms around him and then tug him closer so that he could scent him without otherwise moving. Keith smiled and then closed his eyes…

He had almost fallen asleep when Kolivan was rolling them so that Keith was on his back, and the Blade leader was framing him with his arms and looking down at him intently. 

“You could have died today,” he said so softly that Keith had to strain to hear him. “I could have lost you. Please don’t do that again.”

“I can try, but I’ve been told I’m rather reckless,” Keith said, staring back at him just as steadily. 

“Oh, Keith,” Kolivan rumbled.


End file.
